Every Other Weekend
by Rhiannon Summer
Summary: Song Fic. Bella and Edward are divorced. Outward they are polite to each other when they exchange kids every other weekend, but what are they really feeling inside? BxE. ALL HUMAN!
1. Intro

Bella's POV

The clock buzzed beside my head. The sun was shining through the opened curtins. All the sudden little bodies were jumping all over me.

"Urg…" I groaned as I sat up to punch the off button on my alarm clock, "Get dressed, kiddo's."

I pushed myself up. Squealing little kids attacked me. Kids hanging from my legs and arms I limped over to the closet.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" they all screamed in unison, "It's Daddy Weekend!"

I froze. That's right. It's Friday. I tried to stop the tears but one escaped and rolled down my cheek. Edward. Their dad. My Ex-Husband. I can't tell him I love him.

Edward's POV

"Wake up sunshine, the earth says…" I waited for her stupid ending to the joke Alice had told every day sience me and Isabella got divorced, "Get your children."

That was different. I jolted up so fast I had head rush. It's my weekend. I beamed. Finally. Every week seemed longer, when the Friday came it was like the best day of my life over again. My head lolled. It would never be the best day ever again. Bella. Their mom. My Ex-wife. I can't tell her I love her.



**Ok I know the end of each part was cheesy, but I have to find a way to incorporate the song. The song is Every Other Weekend by Reba & Kenny Chesney. It's a beautiful song. So I really wanted to make a Edward & Bella story version. But it won't end the same way. Duh. Review and tell me what you thin****k.**


	2. The Speech

**Okay, so i know this is really short but that's the way i roll. Your gonna be getting short chapters quickly, or long chapters slowly. Pick whichever. I'm usually too excited to wait, and i post them quickly. Also, if you have not heard 'Every Other Weekend' you need to listen to it. It's the song this story is based on. So i just about cried while writing this so please, just about cry with me. :D So here it is. Have fun!!**

Bella's POV

I quickly recovered, and grabbed a pair of pants and a t-shirt out of the closet. I peeled the kids off me.

"Go get dressed so we can leave," I said, they quickly jumped and sprinted out of the room. "Cassidy!" Her little head popped out from behind the wall.

"Yah, Mom?" she asked in an excited and confused voice.

"Can you call you Father and remind him to meet us there at ten o'clock?" I asked her. I could never call him on my own. It hurt way too much to hear his velvet voice when I dropped them off. I didn't want to endure it when I didn't have too.

"Sure Mom." Cassidy said knowing how I was feeling. For a fourteen year old she was way too perspective. Just like her dad. I choked back a sob. I quickly walked to my bathroom. I shut the brown wooden door and pressed my back against the cold surface of the glass shower door. I slid down to the ground, and finally let the tears reign free. Once I let them go they gushed down my cheeks like my own personal waterfalls. How was I supposed to go on like this without him? Nobody told me it was going to be this hard. Every day I felt like I was dying slowly. Alice told me all the time he was going though the same thing, but she could never be right. He told me he didn't love me anymore. Every time I longed to have him beside me in my bed late at night, feeling the warmth of his body on mine, I remember how cold he was. Completely unfeeling as he told me he never loved me and never could. How could he do that to me? To our kids? Parker and Cassidy got bigger every day. It stung to know he wanted to be there, to watch them grow, just not with me by his side.

I took a deep breath and stood up. I ripped my shirt off and threw it in the hamper. I pulled the cotton dark blue shirt over my head. Once it was on I realized the color. I disregarded the thought, because if he lied for so long about loving me what else could he have been lying about? I kicked off my pajama shorts and threw on the pair of dark washed jeans I had snatched up. I finally looked in the mirror and groaned. I looked horrible. I grabbed the brush of the marble counter and tried, unsuscessfully, to unknot my mousy brown locks. I eventually got it semi strait just as I head the pitter patter of feet running up the stairs. A tiny knock sounded at the door, just as I as had stuck my toothbrush in my mouth and started scrubbing. I turned the handle to let them in. Cassidy danced inside and hopped on the counter.

"Dad said he's coming." She mumbled, "Mom, just tell him."

I spit into the sink and washed my mouth out with water.

"I can't, baby girl." I replied as I took a swig of Listerine. I saw her roll her eyes as I started swishing.

"Yes you can, your just too scared," she said, "Every one's scared, it's okay. You just need to overcome your fear if you ever want to be happy again."

I spit out the mouthwash and wiped my mouth before saying, "I am happy."

"No you're not, well kind of, but not as happy as you would be with him." she looked up at me with sadness in her green eyes. Just like her dads. I turned away before her words, or resemblance to Edward, could affect me.

"He doesn't love me." I whispered as I rummaged through my box of jewelry on my bathroom counter to find something to wear. A tiny pale hand slammed the box shut. I whipped my head up in disbelief as my daughter glared at me.

"YES HE DOES!" she screamed at me, veins bulging in her neck, "YOUR JUST TOO BLIND TO ADMIT THAT HE NEVER STOPPED LOVING YOU! HE WALKS AROUND THE HOUSE ALL DAY TRYING NOT TO CRY BECAUSE HE WANTS YOU BACK SO MUCH. HE PLAYS WITH US AND PRETENDS HE'S HAPPY BUT HE'S ALWAYS MISSING YOU. YOU'RE THE MISSING PIECE, BUT YOU'RE TOO SCARED TO FIT BACK INTO THE PUZZLE!"

She finally stopped screeching at me to take a breath. By now the tears were streaming down my face.

"Never," I spit out, with as much venom as I could muster, "Talk to me in that tone again young lady. Now you go down stairs and check on your brother and calm yourself before you are grounded. I will happily make you stay home from your Fathers."

She swallowed and turned on her heel and left. I let out a deep sigh. This was going to be way harder than I thought.

**Sooooooooo?? What cha' think? Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase review!! It will give make me happy!! AKA: I will write faster!! Hope you liked the chapter. So how about you tell me how much you liked (or hated) it. Go ahead. Review.**


	3. The DropOff

**Hello!! OK so most of the story is gonna be in Bella point of view because...i just wanna write it that way. lol. OK so this chapters a little longer. I'm halfway done with chapter three, so it will be out tomorrow or tonight. Hope you like it!! :D**

**Bella's POV**

I eventually made my way downstairs. Cassidy was sitting on the black leather sofa in our red living room, twirling a piece of her long dark brown hair. Across from her the fire place held a hint of fire. I walked over and put it out with the poker. I set the bronze fire poker back on the rack. I turned to her.

"I'm sor-" I said just as she was saying "I did-".

She started giggling and I joined in soon afterwards. After we sobered up I asked her where her brother was.

"Upstairs." She giggled, "Trying to fit as many toys as he can in his backpack."

I laughed and hoisted myself up off the couch. I padded up the stairs with Cassidy at my heels. She kept bumping into me, which sent us into another fit of giggles. We got to the top of the stairs and turned right, making our way down the green hallway to Parker's room. When we got there I pushed the door open a little. There was my little boy. He looked more like his father every day. The same exact features as his dad made it impossible to doubt he was Edward's son. Not that I ever thought he was someone else's. Edward was the only man I was ever intimate with. Just some days it was hard to believe that I was ever with Edward, him being the god he was, much less bearing his child. Parker is going to be such a heart breaker. Exactly like his dad.

"Hey there little bit." I crooned. His little bronze head whipped around to grin at me, "You about ready to go?"

"Yeah!" he yelled, stuffing a few more dinosaurs and Hot Wheels in his little blue backpack. He jumped a little bit as he threw on his backpack. He ran over to the doorway where Cassidy and I were standing. "I'm ready!"

I giggled and mused his hair. He beamed up at me, his emerald eyes shining with pure excitement and raw enthusiasm.

"Did you put any clothes in there, buddy?" I asked. His little smile dropped right off his face replacing itself with an evil smirk. Oh my god. That's exactly the smirk Edward used to use on me to get me to...well…drop my panties. Let me tell you. It worked. Cassidy wouldn't be here if it didn't.

"No, "he giggled. "Why?"

"Well you have to bring clothes so you change into other things. You don't wanna wear the same clothes all weekend, silly." I replied.

"But Mommy," He drug the 'y' on 'Mommy' out so long it sounded like a whole other word, "I have clothes at Daddy's. Can we just go?"

I sighed. "Yes." We all shuffled down stairs towards the front door. I threw Cassidy the keys and told her start the car so it would be warm, it wasn't that cold, but it was a little nippy. Enough for an unhappy five year old to throw a fit. While they headed out to the van I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a few Pop-Tarts and threw them on the counter. I sniffed and smelled…coffee. Thank the lord. Its morning's like this when I love me daughter that much more. I grabbed my orange Tigger mug out of the see-though cabinets. I poured myself a huge cup of coffee. Threw in a few sugar cubes and a dash of Irish Cream coffee milk and was headed out the door, after stuffing the Pop-Tarts in my purse I grabbed off the foyer.

I power walked to the red Nissan van. I threw open the door and chucked my purse inside. I leaned over the seat and carefully sat my coffee in the cup holder. While I climbed up into seat I saw Cassidy take a sip of the coffee and heard her groan.

"Good?" I asked her.

"Absolutely divine." She whispered. "You make the best coffee Mom." I laughed and zipped on my seatbelt.

"Music?" I questioned, as I backed out into the street. Shifting the car into Drive I punched the gas pedal. Once I was going steady reached over a pushed the Radio button.

"When I start drinking, my dick does all my thinking." I squealed and pushed the two button. A more mellow song, Soulmate by Natasha Bedingfield, came out of the surrounding speakers this time. I glanced over to see Cassidy doubled over in laughter. I glared at her crumpled body. Just as I had taken a sip of my coffee I heard a tiny voice from the back seat.

"Mommy," Parker questioned, "What is a dick?"

Coffee sprayed out of my nose, as I heard Cassidy break into laughter once again.

"W-Why do you ask, Parker?" I stuttered. I couldn't wait till he was old enough so I wasn't sprung with questions like this. I had, obviously, already had the Bird's and Bee's conversation with Cassidy. But Parker was only five, and hearing a word from a vulgar song he didn't know he was bound to be curious. I was not prepared for what I heard next, though.

"Cause' I heard Uncle Em tell Daddy to stop thinking with his one time." He replied, "So what is it?"

Cassidy was instantly quiet beside me. I bet that was awkward to hear that someone said that to her dad. But to know that Edward would be thinking with…that, and Emmett mentioning it anywhere close to my two babies's virgin ears and eyes mad me livid with anger. With a clenched jaw I managed to spit out,

"Well, why don't you ask your _Daddy_? I'm sure he'll tell you." That should teach him. I had to stop myself from laughing evilly.

I pulled into the park, driving down the winding road toward the east parking lot. Same time in the same spot, corner of the same old parking lot is where we have been exchanging kids every other Friday for the past two years. Half the hugs and kisses there are always sad. I guided the van into a parking spot and hopped out. I slid open the back seat door and unbuckled Parker. I sat him on the ground and grabbed his backpack and slid it on his shoulders. Cassidy got out too and grabbed her own bags and purse. I walked to the other side of the van, Parker in hand, to give her a farewell hug.

"Have a good time, Sweetie." I whispered.

"I will Mom." She smiled.

I picked up Parker and tickled him. He giggled and kissed me on the cheek.

"Have fun, sweet pea." I mumbled into his ear as I kissed his cheek. I glanced up just in time to see Edward walking toward us.

"Cass!" he yelled, as she ran into his arms. I sat Parker down as I watched Cassidy and her father reunite.

"Go say Hi to Daddy." I told Parker and he took off sprinting over to Edward and Cassidy. Edward chuckled as he saw him running over and scooped him up in his arms. He looked up at me.

"Hey Bells." He said, his voice sending all-too-familiar a chill through me. I took a deep breath.

"Hello Edward." I replied.

**Whoo! Hope you liked it!! I know i do. I had fun writing the funny parts in this. The story with get more humorous as it gets more light hearted. Okay, review!!**


	4. Whispers & Flashback's

**I hope you like this chapter. I like it. :p**

**Bella's POV**

My legs were shaking, I was so nervous. I walked slowly forward. I looked Edward up and down. He looked amazing. As per usual. I felt that longing to run and hug him, kiss him, and just be there in his arms. I almost did, but I knew the action would never be returned nor welcomed. So I just hooked my thumbs into my front belt loops and watched my beautiful children hug their amazing father, wising I could join their hug.

"Hey ,Mom" Cassidy yelled at me, poking her head out of the Edward and Parker sandwich she was currently enveloped in. "Why don't you come and join? The hug I mean."

I thought I saw longing in Edward's emerald eyes, as the wind picked up his beautiful bronze hair and whipped it around in the wind. I wanted to attack him right there. I froze for a moment, and then I slowly walked forward. I wrapped my arms around Edward's shoulders and Parkers little body, Cassidy in the middle, snuggling closer to me. It was so warm. And it was amazing to have Edward that close again. I felt his arm tighten around my waist. His lips brushed against my ear as he whispered "I've missed you Bella."

xXxXxXxXxX

"Yah, so then he's all 'I've missed you Bella' in my ear." I told Alice over the phone as I chopped up green and red peppers. Steak Fajita's were my comfort food for the night. "How am I supposed to resist jumping him when he's whispering sweet nothing's into my ear right in front of our kids?"

I threw the peppers into a strainer and turned on the water faucet, holding the strainer right under the icy water. I turned off the water and popped two wet red peppers in my mouth before throwing them into to Wok with the steak and onions.

"Bella, you don't have to resist him." she said to me, I heard the beep notifying her that her car doors were locked. "Look I just got here. Is the door unlocked?"

"Yep, see you in a sec." I replied and pressed the little red phone on my cell, hanging up. I grabbed the hard plastic spearing fork and stirred the peppers, onions, and steak around. I sat on the stool under the island's bar and took a big swig of my red Wine. I heard the click of Alice's Stiletto's before I saw her. Seeing her tiny little pixie self round the corner, and sit her Coach purse, and a mysterious plate, on the granite counter top of my marvelous kitchen spread a wave of ease throughout my body. She walked to me without a word and held me in a hug.

"Oh, Bella, you'll be fine." She reassured me, "I'm always here for you girl. And look what I brought…" she danced over to the mystery plate, took off the foil and I saw….

"No way! Edward's brownies!! You know my weakness. But I don't understand," I said as I hopped off the stool and snatched the plate out of her hand, "If we're trying to get Edward to fall in love with me again, why do you insist on making me fat?"

She rolled her eyes as I picked up one of the moist brownies and popped it into my mouth. Glorious.

"He'd still love you if you were fat, Bella." She told me, sarcasm and seriousness coating her voice, "He'd love you no matter what."

"Ahh Ahh Ahh." I tsked, "That's where your wrong, my sweet."

I walked to the stove, all the while shoving brownies in my mouth, to check on the fajitas.

**(A/N: I know one girl's gonna love me for this!!)**

**_Meanwhile….._**

**Edward's POV**

The kid's all hopped into the car. I couldn't concentrate on the road, or my kids talking to me and telling me about recent happenings. The only thing that was on my mind was how damn good Bella looked. I mean, she was always beautiful, beautiful since the day I met her. But…wow. She looked like she was right out of a…sex add or something. Yes, I was defiantly thinking about that particular activity. Ok were almost home, get a grip of yourself, Edward. Or you little kids are going to notice that Daddy is suddenly going camping in his pants. **(A/N: Tent in the pants…camping…tents…never mind.)**

I pulled into the apartment building. That was one thing Bella got in the divorce. If she wouldn't believe me that it was all a mistake, then I'd give her everything. The kids, the mansion, the cars, everything. I loved her more than all those things, though the kids came in a close second, and at that time I needed her to see that. She still hasn't gotten that I'm as madly in love with her as I was the first day I bumped into her at the mall….

.:Flashback:.

"Come on, it think they went in here!" Emmett squealed, well as much as guy _can_ squeal. We were currently trying to find our sister and her Mystery Friend. Word on the street was she was hot. Very hot. So that meant I needed to meet her ASAP. What? I'm a teenager with hormones.

We came upon Fredrick's Hollywood **(A/N: I think it's called something else, but whatev.)**. Whoever invented this place deserved my worship. It was like sex heaven. Underwear everywhere. It would have been nice, though, if the thongs weren't just sitting there, but on a girl. Little did I know I would soon get my wish.

"Alice!" I heard a very attractive voice sneer from nearby dressing room. "I can't wear this! I could be wearing nothing considering how much this covers!"

Naturally my ears peaked up on their own…along with something else.

"Don't be silly, Bella." I heard Alice's tiny voice answer. I turned to my brother mouthed 'Alice' and pointed to the curtain.He nodded and we slumped in chairs to wait for her. Bella…what a beautiful name. Well, duh.

"Can you just get something else?" Bella asked. No! No! I shouted in my mind. If it covers nothing its sooooooooo much better! I heard Alice sigh.

"Fine, but you have to keep an open mind." The curtain was pushed aside to show my sister. She looked up and saw me. She gasped. Alice quickly shoved the curtain closed. She ran over to where I and Emmet were lounging in…shoe chairs? What the fuck?

"What are you-" Her sneering was cut off by the curtain rustling behind her. She whipped around just in time to see…the hottest girl fall out in a corset and a thong.

I have to say I was probably rock solid at that moment. She just slowly tilted her little brunette head up to stare me strait in the eyes.

"I'm Edward." I said staring her strait in the eyes. She blushed.

"Bella."

.:End of Flashback:.

"Dad! Daddy!" I heard Parker yell at me. "Daddy, can I have a grilled cheese? Pleassssssssse!"

I was always a pushover.

"Sure buddy." I turned to the fridge in my little kitchen. "What kind of cheese? Provolone? Munster? American?"

"MUNSTER!!" Parker cheered. Munster it is. It was very quick whipping up the little grilled cheese for him. I slid it onto a plate and grabbed a butter knife out of the drawer. I cut the sandwich in half and cut the crust off.

"But Daddy..." I heard Parker whisper to me, "That's not the way Mommy makes it."

It broke my heart. God…I miss her so much.

**I hope you liked it!! I'm really tired so 'im gonna go to bed. But im really excited about this chapter. Hope you liked it!! Review!! Review!! and i Update!! and i Update!!**


End file.
